


Late Nights and Early Mornings

by starrypawz



Series: In the Shadows [4]
Category: Star Wars: The Old Republic
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-06
Updated: 2013-04-06
Packaged: 2017-12-07 16:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/750491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrypawz/pseuds/starrypawz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lyee can't sleep. <br/>Set not long after Andronikos joins the crew</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Late Nights

Lyee put her head in her hands as she sat on the edge of the bed.

She was pretty used to nightmares, but they seemed to be getting worse as of late.

With a sigh she stood up and started to walk.

She ended up in the cockpit. Andronikos was sitting there, idily playing with the galaxy map.

“What are you doing here?”

“Well, Dro it is _my_ ship…”

“Dro, huh?”

“You have a long name…” She shrugged.

She saw him smile, “New one on me Sith, I like it.”

“I have a name,” She crossed her arms. “I don’t go around calling you ‘pirate’ all the time.”

“Heh, fine _Lyee_.” He said putting empathises on her name.

“Better,”

“Anyway, didn’t answer my question.”

  
She shrugged, “Couldn’t sleep,”

“Heh, something on your mind?”

“Just this is all still so weird.”

“I can see that,”  
“Surprisingly, not being a slave anymore and being Force sensitive was easy to get my head round, even the ancient monster, but the fact I’m supposedly the heir to some ancient Sith Lord, not so much…”

“I can imagine,”

“It’s just weird, spent my whole life as a slave, treated as if I was nothing, got told I was nothing, believed I was nothing…”

“Free is good,”  
“Yeah.” She turned to him, “Why you out here?”

“I like the view,” He turned to her, “You know, without all the robes, you’re pretty tiny. Cute even.”

“Is that so?” She crossed her arms, “I am a Sith, I am not cute.” She pouted.

“Pouting doesn’t change that, Lyee.” He smiled. “The freckles don’t either.”  

She sighed. “Out of the chair.”

“Why?”

“I’m a Sith, you do what I say.”

“Heh, got a better idea anyway.”

He picked her up.

She crossed her arms again, “You are lucky I didn’t shock you.”

“I think you like me too much for that, Sith.”

She moved her hand, “I could change my mind.” 

He said nothing, but smiled at her instead.

For a while they just sat there, she moved herself to get more comfortable. He had an arm around her shoulders and she found herself almost instinctively nestling into him.

Then she realised how ‘nice’ this felt, and that she was actually pretty tired…

Sleep took her.


	2. Early Mornings

She was still asleep when he awoke. And she was still nestled into him, one hand resting on his chest.

He twined a lock of reddish-brown hair between his fingers.

He saw her eyelids flutter slightly, but then she screwed her face up and turned her head into his chest more.

He smiled, “Morning, Sith.”

She made a sound that was what he was fairly certain was a mutter. He brushed his hand down the bare skin of her arm, “You’re still cute,”

“I am _not_ cute.” She mumbled.

“Whatever you say, Sith,” He ran a thumb over her cheek.

“Shove off, Pirate.” Lyee said opening her eyes, slightly blearily, “You know, I’m trying to work out if you are bold or just incredibly stupid,” She was trying to keep her best ‘Sith’ voice, but it wasn’t really working that well, she poked him in the chest for good measure.

“What’s life without a bit of risk?” He brushed his thumb over her cheek again.

She crossed her arms, “You know, I could change my mind about how I feel…”

“That’s what makes this interesting,”

_You smug…_

“I will say this,” She said, crossing her arms and leaning back against the chair’s armrest, “You are quite comfortable to sleep on, I haven’t slept well much lately, if ever.”

“Anytime, Sith.”

“I have a name.”

And before he could make another smart comment the rumbling ‘voice’ of the Dashade came through the ship. Asking where the ‘Little Sith’ was.

They shared a look and Lyee stepped down from the chair.

 


End file.
